


Christmas Preparations

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2015 [2]
Category: Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki should have known that Yuuki wouldn't take "preparing for Christmas" in any means remotely none sexual. His lover had a way of making anything and everything dirty. As frustrating as it could be at times, he wouldn't have Yuuki any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puss_nd_boots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/gifts).



Yuuki could be so adorable at times, Ruki thought as he watched his lover study a box of candy canes as if this was the most important decision of his life. It was rare to see this adorable side but it came out now and again, mainly around cats.

“These are no good,” Yuuki decided as he placed the box back on the shelf and wandered up the aisle to find alternative Christmas items. This was the second Christmas they were sharing together, but the first where Yuuki had taken an interest in the things Ruki bought to decorate his apartment. Did this mean Yuuki wanted to stay over Christmas Eve? They hadn't discussed their plans yet but Ruki was more than happy for Yuuki to warm his bed any night of the year.

“What's wrong with the candy canes?” Ruki asked as he picked up the box. They seemed perfectly normal red striped white canes.

“Too small and sticky,” Yuuki replied, “And they'd break easily too.”

“Well I'm sure I can find something quite a bit bigger to put in your mouth,” Ruki teased, frowning as he realised Yuuki was more interested in the strands of tinsel he was now admiring, pink of course.

“We need these,” Yuuki declared as he put a armful of tinsel into Ruki's shopping trolley. Frowning Ruki glanced at the box in his hand and then the tinsel and let out an exasperated sigh. He should have known that Yuuki wouldn't have taken 'preparing for Christmas' in any way even remotely innocent.

“Yuuki, what are we shopping for?” Ruki asked, gently steering Yuuki away from the other customers.

“Christmas,” Yuuki replied, “I have all sorts of ideas but I can't seem to find anything here,”

“When I said preparing for Christmas,” Ruki began freezing mid sentence as Yuuki picked up a plastic Christmas tree with a rather thin point. “You are not putting that inside me!”

“You've had bigger,” Yuuki protested, “Look it's such a phallic tree, it's just asking for me to use it.”

“I've had bigger, but they were safe toys designed for that purpose. That tree is a decoration, nothing more.” Ruki informed Yuuki annoyed. Why couldn't his lover ever get his mind out of the gutter long enough to get any work done?

“I suppose,” Yuuki agreed. “Do you mind if I go to a better shop?”

“You're no help, you know that right?” Ruki complained.

“If you wanted someone to help you would have invited Kai,” Yuuki replied, “Because we both know how useless I am at playing innocent.”

“Just go, I'll meet you at the food court in half an hour,” Ruki said to frustrated to deal with Yuuki right now. The peace of being alone was far easier than dealing with Yuuki in this mood. Waiting just long enough to make sure Yuuki was really gone, he picked up the rejected candy canes and put them in the shopping trolley. Yuuki might think they were useless for sex, but that didn't mean he didn't want them.

 

Ruki sat on the bed waiting for Yuuki to show of the outfit he had bought for a Christmas party they were attending. He had expected Yuuki to have gone with a sexy costume which was why he was surprised when Yuuki had announced he was dressing up as Santa. Was this a peace offering after abandoning him in the store. He hadn't even helped Ruki decorate the tree, not that Ruki would have allowed him too. He had a system and Yuuki would ruin it, but his boyfriend could have at least offered to help.

His thoughts stopped dead as Yuuki stepped into the room and he burst into hysterical laughter at the costume that was part Santa, and part dominatrix. The top was a red leather corset, trimmed with white fur and paired with tight red trousers and black boots with fur trim. It was Santa, in a way, but far more sexy than anything else. So this was why Yuuki had suddenly gone back to blond hair last week? His pink hair would have clashed terribly with all this red.

“Well you would laugh, you've been a very naughty boy,” Yuuki scolded him as he pulled out a whip from behind his back. “Maybe Santa should punish you?”

“Since when did Santa carry a whip?” Ruki asked knowing perfectly well that Yuuki wouldn't use it on him without consent. Sometimes he was in the mood to be submissive, sometimes he wasn't and Yuuki always took care to read Ruki's mood before making any attempts to hurt him.

“For his reindeer,” Yuuki answered, which made some sense but Ruki would have never considered it as one of Santa's accessories. “I'm not an old man, so I can't be old Santa so I decided to be young Santa instead.”

“Of course,” Ruki agreed because really what was the point of arguing over this? Yuuki was sexy as hell and he wasn't in the mood to argue. No, he had other ideas but first he would let Yuuki play his game.

“Now, aren't you going to come and sit on Santa's lap?” Yuuki asked as he took a seat in the middle of the sofa.

“I thought I was naughty?” Ruki asked, but he sat on Yuuki's knee any wayand shared a kiss.

“Oh you are, very naughty,” Yuuki agreed, sighing softly as Ruki's fingers trailed a line over his exposed collar bone. “What does a naughty boy like you want for Christmas?”

“I want to rule the world,” Ruki answered as he kissed Yuuki again, “Control everyone with my songs. The rest of the band can help, but I'll be in charge.”

“And your boyfriend?” Yuuki asked, “What of him.”

“He'd make a pretty sex slave,” Ruki replied, “Until I find someone else.”

“Luckily for him and the world naughty boys get punished,” Yuuki informed him. Without being told Ruki shifted so that he was lying over Yuuki's lap eager for Yuuki to carry out his threat. It didn't even hurt when Yuuki's hand smacked him on the ass but it sent a thrill of pleasure through him. Oh yes, this was exactly where he had wanted to end up the moment he had seen Yuuki's outfit.

The hand connected with him a second and then a third before Yuuki helped him out of his clothes and hit him again. Oh it felt so good! The mild pain left his ass feeling warm and loved and he would beg for more, if he had even the slightest concern it was that Yuuki might stop.

“So greedy,” Yuuki scolded as he hit him again. Oh god! Why did it feel so amazing? He was messed up in the head, they both were, to enjoy something like this so much.

“I only want the world!” Ruki complained, moaning out loud as Yuuki's hand connected to his ass in quick succession.

“And so dirty,” Yuuki scolded, “Santa sees everything you know, he knows all about the things you do to that boyfriend of yours.”

“It's his fault,” Ruki protested, though they had both been in the S&M scene long before meeting each other.

“Blaming others?” Yuuki asked, “Another naughty act if you ask me.”

“No really!” Ruki protested, his words lost in the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. With a moan he waited for more, not disappointed at all as Yuuki found more sins to add to his list of naughty acts. When the pain began to get too intense Yuuki stopped and began to massage the abused skin instead. Shifting slightly to get comfier he enjoyed the massage, especially when Yuuki's fingers played over his entrance. It would be so easy just to continue letting Yuuki play with him, but he needed to remember he had other plans. Even so he waited for Yuuki to slide a couple of lubed fingers inside him and tease him for awhile. It just felt so damned good, and he needed the preparation for what was to come anyway.

“Perhaps Santa could give you a gift after all?” Yuuki suggested, “I've found the perfect place to stuff it.”

“Vanilla,” Ruki got out before the temptation could overwhelm him. He'd already sneaked a peak at what Yuuki had bought and it was close to impossible to resist.

“Vanilla?” Yuuki repeated the safe word. He was confused as really he wasn't doing anything Ruki could protest. There was no pain involved anyway, only pleasure.

“I want to play a game, and you're distracting me,” Ruki complained as he pulled away from Yuuki and got onto his feet. With a smirk Yuuki fell to his knees before Ruki and took his aroused length in his mouth. Oh god, oh fucking god! How was he meant to think about anything at all with Yuuki like this?

With more self control than he realised he had, he pushed Yuuki away and ordered him onto the bed. Thankfully Yuuki obeyed, because if he didn't he wouldn't have the control to continue with his plans.

“Remember that pink tinsel you bought?” Ruki asked, “For some reason it never made it anywhere near the tree or the windows or anywhere in the house. I found it though, exactly where I thought you might hide it.”

“Tinsel is wasted on a tree,” Yuuki replied. This time Ruki could only agree with his lovers reasoning. He retrieved the tinsel from under the bed and secured Yuuki's wrists to the headboard of their bed like Yuuki would have done to him. Satisfied that Yuuki couldn't escape he went into his bedside table and pulled out the candy cane that he had left there.

“You said these were useless,” Ruki reminded him, “But I'm not so sure.”

“If you have a use for them then show me,” Yuuki suggested. Accepting the challenge Ruki began to lick the candy cane, taking his time and being as seductive as he possibly could while he enjoyed it. He could see the hunger in Yuuki's eyes now, hunger for him. Removing the sweet from his lips he offered it to Yuuki and watched his lover caress it with his tongue.

Putting the sweet to one side he straddled Yuuki and began to kiss him, the taste of mint still on both of their lips. Pulling back he moved his lips onto Yuuki's neck and then down onto his collar bone, the whole time grinding his hips so their crotches brushed lightly together. Only separated by the warm leather of Yuuki's trousers.

Fingers worked down the front of the corset, releasing each hook fastening until the leather fell apart to reveal a perfectly muscled chest. He longer to kiss the skin, so he did knowing that Yuuki loved to have his body worshipped in this way. He teased each nipple with his teeth for a few moments before shifting his body.

“You want a taste?” Ruki asked as he offered his arousal to Yuuki's lips. Obediently Yuuki swallowed his length, making his gasp in surprise. He knew Yuuki could deep throat him, he just hadn't expected it so soon. He moaned out loud and pushed in a little deeper as Yuuki's throat contacted around his length. Every now and then he pulled back to make sure Yuuki could breath, and to give him a chance to use their safe word, but he never did. Eagerly Ruki thrust into Yuuki's mouth again and felt his emotions swell inside him. He was going to cum, and he pulled back in time to splatter his warmth over Yuuki's lips. He felt weak from the high and had to take a few moments to recover as Yuuki licked away his offerings.

“Such a good little slut,” Ruki purred as he licked away his own cum from the places where Yuuki couldn't reach. They kissed passionately for a moment before he pulled back to remove the remainder of Yuuki's clothes.

He was so beautiful, lying spread on the bed like this. His hands bound together so for once he had complete control. He could do anything to Yuuki, all sorts of wicked things. Yuuki deserved it too, after everything the other had done to him. He wasn't cruel though, his needs were the same as Yuuki's and without hesitating a moment longer he straddled Yuuki and let the thick hard cock slide deep into his own ass. Yuuki's hips bucked upwards and he let out a cry of pleasure. This was what he had wanted, ever since he had seen the way Yuuki admired the tinsel and checked out it's suitability for a night like this.

He rode Yuuki hard and fast, his hands running over his own chest as he put on a show for his lover. This felt good, as it always did. He would never tire of having Yuuki inside him. He could hate Yuuki and still grave his cock with every fibre of his being. He was just that far gone.

He let out a gasp and began to run his fingers over his still aroused length, forgetting everything but his own pleasure and his need to orgasm once more. He moved faster, his breath coming out in gasps between moans and cries of Yuuki's name. Every nerve ending was alive, waiting for that final moment that always shook his world. Beneath him Yuuki let out a loud moan and a wet warmth filled his ass from deep inside. He rode Yuuki harder, knowing his end was coming close. Just a little bit more. With a cry he came and stilled his body as he caught his breath. In an hour or so perhaps they could enjoy each other once more. He still had a longing for that new toy inside him, but for now he was content to curl up beside Yuuki and enjoy his company.

“You know, I still have plans for you,” Yuuki informed him with a sly smirk. Of course he did, it was hard to satisfy Yuuki's need for sex which was one of the many reasons Ruki loved him. It was a rare find to find a lover as perverted and horny as he was.

“That's why you're tied up,” Ruki informed him, “I'll release you when I'm ready for you to misbehave.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki asked, “Well I don't need to remind you that the longer you make me wait the crueller and move invented my games will be.”

“I'll take the risk,” Ruki reassured him. He wasn't scared of any of Yuuki's threats. Not once had Yuuki ever failed to respond to the safe word, not once had Yuuki ever breached their sacred level of trust.


End file.
